


Spectral

by TheHighPope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Blackwatch VS Talon, Creepy Scientist Hoes, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Power Struggle, Sexual Violence, Talon - Freeform, Time Ghosts, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighPope/pseuds/TheHighPope
Summary: After the death of Gerard La'Croix at the hands of his wife, Blackwatch was able to takeover, and expunge Overwatch due to its weaknesses. Genji, Mccree, Angela Ziegler, and Amelie La'Croix are engaged in a battle with Talon- a terrorist group set on plunging the world into conflict and beginning the next Omnic Crisis. Widowtracer is very heavy whilst GenjixMercy is kinda light.





	Spectral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terminal Velocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162474) by [KKGlinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKGlinka/pseuds/KKGlinka). 



_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

  
"Begin."

Wind rustled through bedraggled, chocolate locks as the lithe figure they belonged to bounded across the track at top speed; legs moving back and forth as feet pounded across the ground almost rhythmically.

Another day, another test. Or perhaps, for a weaker soul, a method of punishment meant to push a person to their physical limits and beyond. Then again, like mentioned before, it was merely another day in the life of Lena Oxton. A day where she would run till she could no longer feel her legs- and then run some more. Run until she vomited up bile and stomach acid, void of the food most beings required to function. No, Lena was not fed food- she was kept alive via the needle and tube of an IV meant to provide her the 'proper' amounts of nutrition needed to support her altered metabolism. The only thing Lena tasted these days was her own blood, either from a split lip or a broken nose. Though, they meant nothing to her, other than a temporary inconvenience- especially with the medicine Talon possessed.

  
Speaking of inconveniences, she had recently acquired a bullet wound- a plastic expander. Talon, obviously, managed to patch her up, but the wound was significant and the pain had resided. Of course Talon had access to non-performance altering painkillers, but resources costed money and none would be wasted on the wanton pursuit of comfort. They would only be issued to Lena if the pain persisted to her next mission.

  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................

  
"Amelie," a gruff voice tinted with a southern accent called from behind her, presumably from the doorway. No one in years had dared to enter without permission. More so, no one had wanted to be alone in a room with her. Not since Gerard. Though it meant nothing to her, their companionship or lack there of.

  
" _Oui?_ " The French woman returned in her own distinct accent. A reminder of a simpler time, a time where she was young, and but a girl. Ever reserved, yet innocent at heart- innocent and optimistic, for peace and for her future. Oh how the hopes of childhood turn out to be nothing but lies. She had wanted a loving husband, friends, and to make a positive impact on the world. All classic dreams for any young, benevolent child. And here she sat, a widower by her own hand- an act she did for the very people who now silently shun her for the coldness with which she faces the world.

  
"Pardon me darlin'," the term of endearment irked her, though she made no action to suggest that it did, "but we seem to have found some information on the enemy. A safe house." A pause, needless and a waste of time- meant to acquire her approval to continue.

  
" _Je comprends_ , go on."

  
"It's on Spectral, she'll be in Kings Row, comin' for-"

  
"Mondatta? I see. And you have come to me to make the decision, or because it has already been made?"

  
"The decision's been made, all you gotta do is to make it official. Then you're off. You can take your time with the thought, if need be- but remember, we ain't got much of it." There was no time for hesitation, not when it came to Spectral. "Consider the decision official. I require squadrons Zeta and Delta, as well as a medic on the scene, preferably Ziegler."

"You drive a hard bargain little lady, but I believe we can make it happen. I'll get in touch with Angela soon enough. Consider Zeta and Delta your own as of this moment."

  
Mccree, the only one of her past 'friends' to still treat her with out a hint of ice or contempt. Though, she felt very little in response to him other than irritation. It was that way for most people these days.

  
" _Merci_."

  
Amelie's tone was hardly thankful and at least 96% ice. The cowboy-esque soldier took it as his cue to leave. "Nice seein' you Ames." She made no effort to withhold her scoff.  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

"How do you like the new visor? It now includes sonic recognizance technology as well as 2.1x shock absorbance. Two features that will prove undeniably handy in your line of work." Her line of work. Did he mean murdering people high on a chemical cocktail that could make fucking Jesus Christ go psycho killer? Then yes. The upgrades were very useful. Well, perhaps psycho killer was a bit of an overreaction. Sociopathic killer was more accurate.

"Oh it's fucking nifty love- real sharp design you got going on for it, yeah? I'd say so. Other shit's cool too."

"I am glad you agree that it will be ever handy. With the upgrade, it leaves less room for error, you know this, yes?" His voice was friendly, deceptively so, but the threat was there.  
  
"Yeah, don't be daft. I know what this means." It means they would expect more from her. Technology was handy and all but it didn't erase all error, even though a majority of Talon was under the impression that it did. Gear can be the difference between death and life in the field, but humanity had its limits, bionically altered or not.

"You speak irreverently. Are you not thankful for your current state of privilege?"

Hmm. Was she thankful for finally being allotted a small portion of her basic rights as a human being? Guess not. She opened her mouth to answer, but bit her lip, stopping herself. Thankful? No. But did she want to risk losing her privileges? Fuck no.

"No. S'pose I am rather thankful, doc, just a little riled up from the last mission. Pricked some nerves you know... Don't feel the same."

A good lie. Believable, but she knew he did not fully believe her, if at all. That did not mean he would not play the game, as to establish further dominance over her. But it was a save, and that's what mattered.

"I would presume it is the consequence for blundering on a high stakes mission, would you disagree? Physical pain is a good form of natural guidance. Of punishment for the incorrect action, or in this case, actions." His voice was coated in something fatherly, something to hide the sinister intent beneath. She could play the game, play it until it reached the outcome he wanted.

"Well yeah, my side is still a bit fucked, but I'd go to say, the nerves I'm referring to are more mental. Triggered by somethin'."

"That woman?" His voice was the same as before, but this time more biting, more lecturing.

"No," a bold-faced lie, and they both knew it, "just the place, reminded me of the past, you know?" Now that was far from a lie. It did remind her of the past, and it did bother her. Every time she was anywhere near London. She'd rather be pumped full of drugs than to feel or relive a memory of the past. It hurt to much, made her confused. Stabbed her in the very core of what remained of her past self. 

"I see, and you are requesting medication to cope with this?" It'd be a lie to say she couldn't use some. But something in the back of her mind nagged at her, told her not to say yes, to not accept a single pill, or a single needle. But it was nothing to compare to the voice that screamed at her about the past, the voice that emerged when life became too real. Too feeling.

"Guess so." Lena had managed to turn the tides of the game, and yet leave them exactly the same. It depended on your perspective. She kept her privileges, but lost yet another piece of herself. Then again, the part of her she lost was not one she wanted to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Heyo, Nerdos... This is my first official fanfiction on this account, blahblahblahfuckingblah. Hope you like it. I took hardlight concept from mr sectoboss, that being said, unless we have some creepy ass telepathy shit going on, I think it's safe to say our stories are going in two very different directions- at least in terms of plot, but I could be wrong.


End file.
